Pokemon Spoof
by lynn138
Summary: A spoof off pokemon I wrote for my drama class. : purely humor. enjoy the laughs!


**This is a spoof I wrote for a drama class. Enjoy reading. : )**

**Character Guide: **

**D: Dash**

**J: Jenny**

**SM: sandra Mason**

**SP:**** Swink**

**N: Narrator**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own these characters.**

**

* * *

N: Our journey begins anew with a dreaming boy who searches for a Pokemon to call his own.**

**D:** _(wandering through a forest, looking for a pokemon)_ Today is the day I'm going to catch my first Pokemon! The Viridian Forest is a great place to look because its filled with Pokemon! _(looks around for a minute, very confused)_ This isn't as easy as I thought it was…

_There is a ruffle in the bushes _

**D:** IT'S A POKEMON! GO POKEBALL! _(throws a Pokeball into the bush)_

**J:** Ow!_ (Emerges from bush)_

**D:** Oops…

**J:** What the HECK kid?!

**D:** Um, my name is Dash…

**J:** What'd you think I was? A Pokemon? I challenge you to a battle!

**D:** _(Aside)_ My first battle! _(to Jenny)_ What was your name?

**J:** Jenny

**D:** Hi Jenny. Give me five minutes to catch a Pokemon and then we'll fight!

**J:** You don't have a Pokemon yet?

**D:** No. But I will soon!

**J:** …mind if I tag along?

**D:** Not really. Why?

**J:** Because this might be entertaining.

**D:** _(rolls eyes)_ Glad you have confidence in me.

_(they both begin to walk around and a bush nearby ruffles.)_

**D:** Look! A Caterpie!

_ No caterpie is actually seen, it's all done out of the view of the audience _

**C:** _(murmur sound, then shots a string shot at him, which covers Dash all over)_

**J:** _(holding back a laugh) _Watch out for that string shot…

**D:** Shut up. I'm sure all trainers started out this way.

**J:** I didn't.

**D:** Who cares about you?

_A Pikachu is dragged by attached to a string, maybe… _

**D:** Look! A Pikachu! GO POKEBALL! _(throws it at the Pikachu) _

_The ball bounces off of the Pikachu _

**J:** You don't know how to catch a Pokemon, do you?

**D:** It can't be _that_ hard. I must be doing something wrong…

**J:** Look, you do it like this. _(she throws the Pokeball and it catches the Pikachu) _

**D:**Lucky…

**J:** You can have it.

**D:** Really? _(takes the Pokeball and goes into the stance that Ash usually goes into when he catches a pokemon)_ I CAUGHT-

**J:** AHEM

**D:** Er, GOT A PIKACHU!

**Insert Theme Song Here **

**D:** _(Looking at his Pikachu)_ Your name is…Twue! No…that won't do. Tit tot? That's worse. I got it! Your name is Boo!

**J:** Boo? Why boo?

**D:** Pikachu? Peek at you?

**SM:** _(jumps from the shadows) _Boo!

**J+D:** Agghh!!!

**SM:** That was funny! Aw man, you two should've seen your faces! Classic!

**J:** Who do you think you are, jumping out at us and all?

**SM:** Sandra Mason, Pokemon Examinar.

**D:** That is so cool! …what is it that you do?

**SM:** I check out Pokemon to make sure they're doing okay. Would you like me to look over yours?

**J:** I'm not sure about-

**D: **_(interrupting her)_ AWESOME! Can you do my Pikachu?

**SM:** Sure. I'll do all of them for free! Just come to my office.

**J:** Where is your office?

**SM:** Viridian City.

**D:** Let's go!

**Insert Song: Viridian City **

_(later that night, everyone is sitting in their sleeping bags) _

**D:** That was delicious Jenny! I didn't know you could cook like that!

**J:** That's because you met me this morning.

**D:** Right. _(yawns)_ Well, I'm heading to bed.

**J:** Me too. I'm tired.

**SM: **Go ahead without me. I'll be right back.

**D:** Where are you going?

**SM:** Restroom, okay?

**J:** Go right ahead.

_ Exit Sandra _

**J:** You ask that kind of question in the middle of a forest.

**D:** Sorry if my curiosity got the best of me. So where'd you come from?

**J:** Nosy little badger, aren't you?

**D:** All I know about you is that you have a Togepi and helped me catch a Pikachu. I figure if we're going to travel together…

**J:** Alright, I get it. I'm from Cinnabar Island. I came to the mainland to be a Pokemon Trainer 4 years ago.

**D:** I've been dreaming about being a Pokemon Trainer all my life. And it finally came true! With Boo, I'll be the best ever!

**J:** Good luck with that. Now shut up and go to sleep.

**D:** Goodnight.

**J:** 'Night.

_(In the woods…) _

**SM**: _(Is holding a radio in her hand and begins to talk into it)_ S1 to S2…we're on our way. Prepare for Operation Grab and Snag.

**SP:** Roger. We're expecting your arrival shortly.

**SM:** Over and out. _(she returns to the campsite)_

**Insert Commercial break here **

_(The scene has changed to where the characters are standing in front of a building. The word "Clinic" is written as the name of the building, with the last "c" backwards) _

**SM:** Well, here we are. My clinic.

**J:** Okay…

_(the group walks in)_

**SP:** Welcome back Professor Mason.

**SM:** This is my colleague, Dr. Swink. She helps me run the clinic.

**D:** You're a professor?

**SM:** I have to be. How would I examine Pokemon if I didn't know what to look for? Speaking off, would you like that examination now?

**J:** Sure. _(she begins to walk to the exam room)_

**SP**: Actually ma'am, people aren't allowed to watch the exams.

**J:** Why not?

**SM:** Standard procedures and regulations. Don't worry though; everything will be fine.

_(SM and SP leave with the Pikachu and Togepi in hand) _

**J:** Does that seem suspicious to you?

**D:** No.

**J:** Oh. Okay.

**D:** You heard what Professor Mason said, no worries. It's not like they're going to lock them in a box and ship them to a crime lord.

_(In the exam room. During this time the girls are moving boxes and preparing the hot air balloon. They could be lounging around for breaks at times. ) _

**SM:** Did you get those boxes so we could ship them off to the boss?

**SP:** Yeah, but it took awhile. It's hard to find boxes in the middle of a crummy city.

**SM:** It's not half as bad as listening to two annoying twerps babble all night. Next time, you lure in the trainers.

**SP:** Just because you have one bad experience doesn't mean you should stop doing what you're good at.

**SM:** I know. Let's review the plot again, shall we? Just to make sure there are no loopholes.

**SP**: Sure. You bring in the unsuspecting trainers for a "free exam." Excited, they decide to follow you. I appear, reveal your "Professor" rank and they become awed and think that they were lucky enough to be chosen by a specialist. This gains their trust, and they hand over their Pokemon to us. We then put them in boxes and fly off into the sunset.

**SM:** And after the sunset, land at our rendezvous site and send the Pokemon to the boss.

**SP:** You forgot the most important part.

**SM:** And that is?

**SP:** The money and fame we receive as an award for being "Team 1 of Team Rocket".

**SM:** Right! …right as soon as we get this bugger into to box. _(Tries to put the Pikachu into the box, but it shocks her and she screams as she shoves it in)_.

**SP:** The nerve of that Pokemon! It seems as if it has hope that it can actually save itself!

**SM:** No kidding. I better put this overcharged battery in the balloon. _(she places the box in the balloon)_

**SP:** I like our escape balloon. Is it ready to take off? _(puts the Togepi, who is also in a box, into the balloon)_

**SM:** Looks like it!

_(Back in the waiting room)_

**J:** Did you hear that scream?

**D:** Boo!

_(they run into the back and see SM and SP about to take off in the balloon with their Pokemon) _

**D:** What are you doing?

**SP**: Aw shoot, they found us. ahem Prepare for trouble.

**SM:** And make it double.

**SP:** To protect the world from devastation

**SM**: To untie all peoples within our nation

**SP:** To denounce the evils of truth and love

**SM:** To extend our reach to the stars above.

**SP:** Swink

**SM:** Sandra

**SP:** Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.

**SM:** Surrender now or prepare to fight!

**Both:** That's right!

**J:** Team Rocket!

**D:** Le Gasp! …who's Team Rocket? _(at this point, the air balloon begins to rise and float away) _

**J:** The Rockets are an evil group that steal others Pokemon! I had heard they were in the area, but-

**D**: GIVE ME BACK BOO!

**SP:** Whatever _(throws him back the pikachu) _

**SM:** We only wanted the rare ones anyway.

**J:** Come back with my Togepi!

**SM+SP**: Hasta-La-Bye-Bye!

**J:** _(to Dash)_ Do something!

**D:** What?

**J:** I don't know! _(looks to the ground and throws a rock)_ Well that failed miserably.

**D:** I know! Use Boo! _(he throws the Pikachu into the air)_ USE THUNDERSHOCK ON THE BALLOON!

**SM+SP:** AGH! Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!

_(as they drift away, Togepi's box falls into Jenny's arms)_

**J:** Toegpi! Thanks Dash for helping me get my Pokemon back!

**D:** Think of it as a return for finding Boo for me!

**J:** …that's still a stupid name…

**D:** I don't care. I like it. Someday, we're going to be the best trainer ever!

**N:** Dash and Jenny decide to travel to the next city in search of new challenges and friendships. With hopes and heads held high, they pursue their dreams to be the best. But that, is to be continued…

**Insert Final Song Here: Pokerap. Credits are being shown during this time **


End file.
